


By My Side (Always)

by Edle_Kraft



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edle_Kraft/pseuds/Edle_Kraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please Tiberius. Tell me what you would have of me. For even if it breaks heart I shall do it." Tiberius closed his eyes and pulled away slowly. Tears welled in Sabinus' eyes. So this was Tiberius' answer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	By My Side (Always)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Odalis88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalis88/gifts).



Sabinus' heart constricted as he saw Tiberius laughing with the beautiful women his father presented him with and cleched even tighter when he saw the more secretive smirk offered with the young men of nobility. To watch these easy exchanges, the flirtatious glances was torture. Just then, Tiberius glanced over and caught Sabinus’ eyes and smiled. His heart jumped to his throat but Sabinus quickly forced to back down. He had no right to feel such a thing but that didn't stop the easy smile from coming to his face and balming his injured heart.

“What cause to frown so?” Kore asked as he moved to stand beside him. Sabinus glanced at her before shaking his head.

“It bears no concern.” Kore smiled and followed his gaze to Tiberius who still moved about the nobility with a practiced ease.

“He has appeared different in days past, has he not?” She asked easily.

“It has not escaped my sight,” Sabinus replied. Tiberius had seemed different of late, easier to smile and laugh but equally likely to fall in sorrow and melancholy. He balanced on the edge of joy and grief most days and it broke Sabinus’ heart when Tiberius fell into depression, withdrawing from all around him for brief periods. Or at least that was what he’d thought was happening at first. Now it appeared Tiberius only withdrew from his company, as if some sort of plague afflicted him. And upon the realization of such Sabinus felt his heart shatter, though he knew he had no right to feel betrayed or hurt. Despite Tiberius’ constant insistence they were as brothers Sabinus was aware of his place in the house Crassus. He was the eldest son’s oldest friend, Marcus Crassus’ ward, and the son of  one of Crassus' long dead friends. Whatever feelings he had for Tiberius must be banished to the depth of his soul where they could never see light of day.

Though this did not stop his dreams from betraying him. Deep into the night, when he was alone in his rooms visions of dark hair and darker eyes swam in his head. Of a pale, well muscled body writhing beneath him, impaled up his cock; of pants and moans and screams with thoughts and visions so filthy he could barely look Tiberius in the eyes he next day for fear his eyes woul betray the _need_ lingering in his soul.

“You frown again,” Kore admonished lightly, “Young Dominus would not see you in such dower spirits.” Sabinus smiled weakly and returned to watching Tiberius.

“He is in love,” She declared suddenly. Sabinus’ head whipped around to face her.

“You have not noticed?”

“I…” He struggled to control his voice, “I…have noticed change in him but knew not meaning. Love, truly?” Kore chuckled softly.

“Often I have caught him gazing to space with smile or melancholy. His heart both light and heavy with such conflict that only can be identified as love yet unspoken.” Kore smiled serenely as she watched him, “I pray who ever they are returns affections. He deserves happiness, does he not?” Sabinus could not think, could not feel his heart beat, could not _breath_. 

"Yes,” He choked out, “Yes, he does. If you will excuse me.” He turned on his heel and walked out, all but flying down the corridor as he slipped from view of honored guests. He struggled in vain to keep tears from spilling forth. Losing Tiberius was an eventuality he had always prepared for but actually being confronted with the possibility was more than he could bear. Please gods let this a terrible dream! Please, he would do anything to keep Tiberius by his side a little longer. Just a little longer...

“Sabinus?” A voice called from down the corridor, a voice he was much familiar with. Sabinus quickly erased all evidence of the grief he felt and rounded the corner to greet Tiberius with a smile.

“Here. For what purpose am I called?” Tiberius frowned,

“Why needs there be purpose? Can I not share a drink with my dearest f-friend?” It did not escape Sabinus’ notice how Tiberius stuttered over the last word.

“Your mind is addled with wine,” he said, forcing a light laugh, “We should get you to your quarters before you make ass of self in front honored guests.” Tiberius shrugged and leaned heavily on Sabinus.

“Thank the gods I have friends such as you then.” Sabinus felt Tiberius’ breath steady for a moment before jolting back from slumber. The pattern continued for several minutes before Sabinus could bear his thoughts in silence not longer.

“Who is she?” He asked.

“Hmm?”

“The one you are in love with.” Tiberius sat up with a jolt, eyes wide with alarm.

“What! Who says such things?”

“Both Kore and I have noticed change in you,” Sabinus donned teasing smile and prayed it did not seem forced, “I am wounded, you do not tell your closest companion that your heart had been captured.” Tiberius gave a weak smile. Sabinus gave him a playful shove and grinned,

“So…who is she?”

“I…cannot say…” Sabinus frowned. Was he so untrustworthy that Tiberius could not even tell him this? More shards in his already shattered heart. 

“Why not?”

“I…please, Sabinus do not ask this of me…” Tiberius pleaded desperately, eyes fixed firmly on the wall.

“If you will not speak name,” Sabinus said smile weakening, “Then speak of character.” So I may know what I am lacking… Tiberius kept his gaze on the wall offering no reply. “Please…” Sabinus added quietly. Tiberius glanced over at him, his mouth twitching up in a smile.

“They are…most extraordinary,” Tiberius began, “Loyal beyond all measure and trusted beyond all others. They are strong and capable and there is no one else I would have by my side.”

“They are beautiful then?” Sabinus asked. He needed to know, needed to know this person Tiberius elevated above all others. The one who held the unattainable place in Tiberius' heart. Oblivious to his friend’s dark thoughts Tiberius smiled.

“Beautiful beyond compare.” That was it. He was done; he could no longer stand and listen to Tiberius sing the praise of another, someone who deserved his love and could be happy with... Sabinus stood, jolting Tiberius from his resting place on his friend’s shoulder.

“Sabinus?” Sabinus took a deep breath before turning around with a large smile. “She sounds wonderful! You will invite me to wedding of course,” He said with a laugh. Tiberius’ eyes darkened, “Tiberius?”

“There will be no wedding,” He responded quietly, “I do not ever plan on confessing my affections.” Relief rose in Sabinus’ heart only to be quashed by guilt. What kind on friend was he to be relieved his dearest companion was not loved in return? One who wishes his friend’s heart to be his, Sabinus’ brain whispered treacherously.

“Why?”

“I…do not wish to ruin what we have now, should affections not be returned.”

“Any woman would be glad to have you,” Sabinus scoffed, “Worry not.” Instead of the soothing affect intended Tiberius’ face only darkened.

“Yes…” He said standing, “Perhaps.” Suddenly his mood shifted and he walked toward Sabinus with a smile. Sabinus fought to keep his frown at bay when he realized it was a little forced. “And what of you my friend? Has special someone captured heart?” Sabinus forced a small smile but answered truthfully,

“You know I only need you with me.” Tiberius’ eyes widened before his face split into a grin.

“Thank you Sabinus. You have no idea how much that means to me.” Sabinus smiled in return. If this is all I can get…Then I will becontent to remain by his side. I will not ruin his happiness with my selfishness. With this resolution firmly in mind Sabinus wrapped his arms around Tiberius and pulled him into a fierce embrace, which after a brief moment of surprise Tiberius responded to in kind. After just a moment longer than could be considered proper Sabinus pulled away.

“Well then my friend. Will you now tell of mysterious love?” Tiberius frowned briefly before he sighed in resignation.

“Very well…” Sabinus crowed and grinned at his friend who was watching with a mixture of resignation and amusement.

“At last he speaks! Who is she?”

“I will tell but promise this first. No matter what you must feel not obligated to act.”

“An odd request.” Tiberius looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Promise me Sabinus. You will not feel obliged to do anything, no matter what name falls from lips.” Sabinus frowned but nodded. What was this about?

“Very well I-” What ever else he’d planned to say was cut off by warm, soft lips on his own. Sabinus’ eyes widened before slipping shut.

Tiberius kissed him slowly and thoroughly, his tongue moving across the seam of Sabinus’ lips. Sabinus felt his mind stutter and he let out a small whimper before opening his mouth to Tiberius’ assault. His tongue slipped into Sabinus’ mouth running across his teeth and along the various ridges inside. Sabinus moaned. Dear-dear gods! This was not what he had been expecting at all. He could feel his knees weaken and all he could do was submit to the kiss, too overcome with emotion to even kiss back. Tiberius pulled away, eyes opening slowly. Sabinus breathed heavily. He could feel the heavy press of his cock against his subligaria, his mind dizzy with lust from just the simple kiss.

"Gods...Tiberius I..."

"You promised did you not?" Tiberius said with a sad smile as he pulled away, "You promised you would not feel obligated to return my affections. Please just forget it Sabinus. It bears no meaning if you do not want it to." He turned and began towards the door. "Goodnight Sabinus..." He was leaving? No! Not after telling him something like that!

"Tiberius wait!" Sabinus clasped his hand around Tiberius' wrist, "Please don't go!"

"Unhand me Sabinus," Tiberius' voice was cold, "I wish to leave." Sabinus felt his heart stutter. Did Tiberius truly intend to forget this? Was this to become nothing but a terrible memory between them to be ignored till the end of their days?

"Please..." Sabinus whispered, voice thick with desperation and pain. Tiberius turned slowly.

"Sabinus what..."

"If you truly wish for that to be nothing, then so it shall be. I will never speak of it again if so desired," Sabinus stepped forward, "But if you desire to ignore this for my sake I tell you there is no need. I welcome such embrace from the one who holds my heart." Tiberius' eyes wided and a small gasp escaped his lips.

"Sabinus..." Sabinus placed his hands on either side of Tiberius' face and forced him to look into Sabinus' eyes,

"Please Tiberius. Tell me what you would have of me. For even if it breaks heart I shall do so." Tiberius closed his eyes and pulled away slowly. Tears welled in Sabinus' eyes. So this was Tiberius' answer... He forced the tears back and gave a small watery smile. He would move on, he had too... But he feared the ice that settling in on his heart would never fade. A soft hand upong his cheek opened his eyes. Tiberius gazed at him, eyes shining with hope.

"Do you truly mean what you say? Tell me this not a dream." Sabinus' eyes widened "I hold your heart, Sabinus?" Sabinus could only nod. Tiberius smiled.

"Then...if it should be your desire, I would ask you to kiss me again...and never stop..." This was a dream. There was no other explanation. This was all a dream created by his own desperate desires. Sabinus closed his eyes and rested his forhead against Tiberius'. 

"Long have I desired to hear such words..." He whispered, "Please say they are spoken true, least heart break never to be repaired." Tiberius pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, communicating all he could not say. 

"You have held my heart since we were but children," They were so close Sabinus could feel Tiberius' breath on his lips, driving him mad, "I thought you forever beyond my reach...until tonight." 

"Tiberius..."

"Please, Sabinus," Tiberius begged, "Kiss me..."

Sabinus surged forward, pressing his lips feircely against Tiberius', his hands cupping his face as the kiss deepened. Tiberius' moans and whimpers went straight to his groin as the kiss grew fevered. Sabinus let his hands roam over shoulders, hips, and chest before slipping uder Tiberius' robes. Tiberius threw his head back with a choked nose half way between a gasp and moan.

"Please! I-I!" Sabinus nibbled the junction of Tiberius' neck and jaw, enjoying the mewls it brought forth.  

"What would you have me do?" He reached down and cupped Tiberius through his subligaria. Tiberious choked back a cry as Sabinus bit down on his neck.

"A-Anything...just, please!" Sabinus chuckled and pulled away, earning a whimper.

"This way." He gripped Tiberius' hand and they swiftly made thier way toward an empty room. As soon as the doors closed behind them Sabinus found himsefl pressed up against the wall, Tiberius' mouth hungry against him own. They broke from air for only a few seconds before they resumed their furious kissing. Lips, tongues, hands wandered, and teeth clashed. Tiberius tugged at Sabinus' robes which were easily discarded with his own soo nto follow. Sabnius felt he burning up. His heart full to bursting, his body hot and dizzy with lust. He shoved Tiberius back onto the bed and straddled him, slowly rolling hips and grinding thier erections together. Tiberius slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his screams. Sabinus grinned as he continued to roll his hip, throwing his head back in pleasure. 

"Please...Sabinus!" Tiberius choked out, "I-I want...you...inside me." Sabinus still and he looked at Tiberius, eyes wide.

"You need not dishonor yourself like that." Tiberius brought a hand up and stroked Sabinus' cheeck. Sabinus leaned into the touch, pressing a light kiss to the palm.

"It is not dishonor," Tiberius whispered, "For I am with you. I have dreamed of it..." Sabinus' eyes widened as he felt the blood rush straight to groin. He groaned and bent down the press a light kiss of Tiberius' collar bone.

"What have you dreamed?" He whispered as he brought his fingers around to tease the cleft of Tiberius' ass before dipping in between to tease his opening, "What have you dreamed of?" Tiberius whined and bucked his hips.

"Y-You...Touching me," Tiberius whispered arching his back as Sabinus continued his ministrations, turning his mouth to lave at a nipple, "Your fingers preparing me to take you cock deep inside me. Making me scream..." Sabinus was sure he couldn't any harder as filth poured from Tiberius' mouth. He brought his fingers up from teasing Tiberius to place them at his mouth.

"Suck," He commanded. Tbierius obliged and wrapped his mouth around his fingers. Sabinus groaned and pressed his cock against Tiberius' thigh, desperate for friction. The image before him was so unbearingly erotic; Tiberius' lips around his fingers, sucking at them in preparation for them to penetrate his asshole as precursor for something bigger. Sabinus clenched his teeth and willed himself not to release from that thought alone. He pulled his fingers away and brought a finger to Tiberius' hole. He glanced up at Tiberius, meeting his gaze.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Tiberius only nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I am, now hurry!" Sabinus chuckled and pressed the first finger in. Tiberius whimpered. Sabinus leaned up as he added a second finger and worked them in and out of Tiberius slowly.

"Have you done this to yourself thinking of me?" He whispered. Tiberius writhed beneath him as Sabinus scraped at his bundle of nerves, only able to nod.

"Late at night, when you are alone," Sabinus continued, "Finger fucking self, imagine cock, my cock, deep inside you fucking you senseless? Or did you find other to fuck you here, crying out my name as you came?" Tiberius shook his head viciously. 

"O-Only you!" He cried as three of Sabinus fingers scissored inside him, teasing the place that made him see stars, "Please Sabinus enough! I'm ready!" Sabinus smiled and pressed a slow, soft kiss on Tiberius' lips. His dreams were coming to fruition, no...more than his dreams. Tiberius keening and whining beneath him, more beautiful than any woman. Sabinus aligned himself and carefully pressed into Tiberius, who thrashed beneath him, rolling his hips desperate for more. Once Sabinus sheathed himself completely inside Tiberius he stopped and allowed them both to adjust the feelinging. Sabinus was certian he was going to melt. Tiberius tight heat was driving him insane and he couldn't believe the restraint it took to keep from thrusting so hard Tiberius might break.

"S-Sabinus...fuck the gods...move!" Tiberius demanded. Sabinus grinned and rolled his hips experimentally. Tiberius gasped and thrust his hips in time with Sabinus' thrusts, forcing him deeper. Sabinus smiled when Tiberius chocked back a scream, knowing he'd found his sweet spot, thrusting against it harder.

Sabinus felt his release nearing as his rythm became eratic and he pulled Tiberius up so he was sitting in Sabinus' lap, allowing him better angle to go deeper. Tiberius brought their lips together for a feirce kiss as they thrust together. Sabinus broke the kiss and threw his head back with a low moan as he relased deep into Tiberius. Tiberius gasped and released himself not a moment later. The two collapsed back onto the bed, sweaty and sated. Sabinus shifted so his chest was pressed against Tiberius' back pulling him close. He leaned over and pressed a loving kiss to the back of Tiberius' neck who smiled and arched his head to meet their lips in a languid kiss. Tiberius broke the kiss and whispered,

"Tell me this held meaning Sabinus, tell me that no change in feelings will arrive come morning." Sabinus smiled.

"No...never. Nothing short of death will force me from your side." 

"And I would have you there...always..."  

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything like this but there was SO MUCH SUBTEXT I couldn't stand NOT to write this. I mean how can you deny this? I was seriously torn from feeling overwhelming pity for Tiberius and hating the little piece of shit. *sigh*  
> Thanks for all comments and kudos!  
> Historical Note, when Sabinus talks about dishonor, homosexual sex wasn't so much about the fact it was two guys more who was on bottom, the "woman" so to speak. The reason Caesar kept quiet in he final episode was because he had been the girl and that was seen as a lack of masculinity. Hence why Sabinus is worried about Tiberius, who is technically of higher social standing, dishonoring himself by being taken by another man. Tiberius of course doesn't care :)  
> PS I decided to gift this work Odalis88 because they happened to stumble upon it when I accidentally pressed post instead of preview :). Please tell me I'm not the only one to do this!


End file.
